Story Time Dawn!
by Anima matcher master29
Summary: Johanna and Cyrus? FRIENDS? How did this happen? K plus Just in case! WARNING! This Is in script format! If you are offendend by such turn away now!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Time, Dawn!**

**Hey! Waz up? So here's that story Dawn was talking about. Enjoy!**

Where: Twinleaf Town. (Dawn's house) What's up: Dawn is 5, mom is telling favorite story.

**Johanna:** Dawn, it's time for bed.

**Dawn:** BED TIME STORY! BED TIME STORY!

**Johanna:** All right, but promise you'll go to bed after?

**Dawn:** I promise!

**Johanna:** Okay. Once upon a time there was a little girl named Johanna and a young boy named Cyrus. Cyrus lived in Sunyshore city, while Johanna lived in Twinleaf town. One day Johanna's parents took her to Sunyshore city on vacation. As she was playing in the water, she thought she saw a red ball and grabbed it. But it was really a wild Tentacruel! Very angry, the Tentacruel grabbed her and started to shake her. Johanna's parents didn't have Pokémon, so there wasn't much they could do to help. When all of the sudden, flames came from out of nowhere and hits the tentacle that had her, letting her go and back into the safe arms of her parents. Some boy with light blue hair had saved her life!

_Flashback_

_**Johanna:**__ Help me!_

_**Cyrus:**__ Hey ugly! Leave her alone, Magmar use flame thrower!_

_**Johanna:**__ You saved my life! My name is Johanna. What's yours?_

_**Cyrus:**__ I'm Cyrus. Do you live around here?_

_**Johanna:**__ No, I live in Twinleaf._

_**Cyrus:**__ You know what Johanna? I have a feeling we're gonna be the best of friends!_

_**Johanna:**__ Me too!_

_End Flashback_

And they we're right. They were the best of friends, even in high school when everyone made fun of him and was nice to her.

_Flashback_

_**Johanna:**__ Come on guys knock it off. Just leave him alone! Are you okay Cyrus? You jerks! Why don't you all go terrorize someone else for a change?!?_

_**Danny:**__ Johanna, you're so pretty! Why do you hang out with this guy?_

_**Johanna:**__ Danny I told you a million times! He saved my life._

_**Danny:**__ Well he might have saved your life, but one hour with me will change your life._

_**Johanna:**__ Yeah, one hour with you would make me wanna die!_

_End Flashback_

**Dawn:** Momma?

**Johanna:** Yes dear.

**Dawn:** Was daddy's name Danny?

**Johanna:** No, daddy's name was Mike.

**Dawn:** But, I thought Johanna was gonna marry Cyrus and have a little girl named Dawn.

**Johanna:** Well, let's get back to the story. But no matter what Johanna said everyone would make fun of him. And one day he was sick of it and started to plan for revenge.

_Flashback_

_**Johanna:**__ Cyrus, you have to let go of the past and look towards the future. Holding on to stuff like this isn't healthy and I'm starting to worry about you._

_**Cyrus:**__ Johanna, this isn't about me. People are making fun of you to. Now I don't mind being made fun of, but I refuse to let those jerks hurt you!_

_**Johanna:**__ You know what Cyrus? Its okay tomorrow I'm entering in the Hearthrone city contest. It's my chance to become a famous Coordinator! You're welcome to come and watch me, if you want._

_**Cyrus:**__ Thanks! I'll be there._

_End Flashback_

**Dawn:** Did he make it there?

**Johann:** Yes, I guess he was her good luck charm. If he was there she couldn't lose. And she did become a famous Coordinator. And the more contest she entered the better friends they became. But he never let go of the past and always looked for revenge even after collage. Until he had a sinister plan, he didn't want just Danny to suffer; he wanted the whole world to. So he started team Galatic in attempt to make a new world, and invited Johanna to join. She refused.

_Flashback_

_**Cyrus:**__ Just a little further. Surprise! Welcome to the new Team Galatic HQ. So, what do you think?_

_**Johanna:**__ I love it!_

_**Cyrus:**__ Do you wanna join?_

_**Johanna:**__ Oh, Cyrus I think that's really sweet that you want me to join you're team, but I'm a Coordinator now. I can't be tied down to one team. You understand right?_

_**Cyrus:**__ Of course Johanna. Maybe when you quit you can join._

_**Johanna:**__ Thanks for understanding!_

_End Flashback_

But Johanna never wanted to join so she didn't. Then she meet Mike, a strong trainer who had all the same interest as Johanna. They eventually got married and had a daughter named Dawn. He joined the army and is still fighting in it. The end. Now you promised you'd go to bed after the story. So go to bed.

**Dawn:** Yes mommy.

**Aw. That is so cute! I can't decide if I should write another chapter or not. So I'm letting you decide and I'll work on it ASAP.**

**Vote here. Next chapter or not?**


	2. an sorry

Hey all of you! The writer of this story (this is her fanfic buddy by the way) happens to be grounded or something like that for the month of march

She and I are both praying to the most awesome God that her punishment or whatever will be lifted and she can write to y'all again, but for now I shall leave you with these notes

She is grounded

She can't answer pm's from people she does not know (sorry to all of you, strict parents)

And "My prayer is not for them alone. I pray also for those who will believe in me through their message" John 17:20

Well she will update when she can!


End file.
